The purpose of this application is to requests funds for the renovation of an existing facility to accommodate the establishment of a Human Genome Research Center at Howard University. The facility will be located in space previously designated as a animal facility. It will be the central point for investigations on the implications of genetics of diseases that disproportionately effect individuals of African decent to be conducted. This proposal describes the existing space configurations and the modifications required to convert it to a state of the art Human Genome Research Center. This renovated facility will contain a central receiving, processing and resource allocation laboratory occupying 615.51 square feet; a human genotyping laboratory consisting of 738.21 square feet., a human molecular genetics laboratory of 653.60 square feet and other laboratories and support units. Among these are, a tissue culture laboratory, a radio isotope laboratory, a dark room and photographic equipment storage room and an information management center. Office space for a director and an administrative assistant and four faculty investigators as well as a conference and information center, and a seminar/lecture room are included in this design. Restrooms will be designed to meet the requirements of the American Disabilities Act (ADA). The required assurances are included in this proposal as well as a statement of the commitment of matching funds by Howard University to support this initiative. Since this center will occupy space that was previously designated for research and will be a new research endeavor, no research space will be vacated.